


The Best Way to Make a Complainer Shut Up

by dateable_yosuke



Series: Complainers [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dateable_yosuke/pseuds/dateable_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji thought he'd mess with a complaining Yosuke in a skirt, but he turns it around and returns it ten fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Make a Complainer Shut Up

"You know, if you stop griping about it and just get it done, it'll be over before you know it," Souji quipped as he twirled his bamboo sword.

"That's easy for _you_ to say," replied Yosuke as he fiddled with the wilted bow around his neck for the Nth time that afternoon, " _You_ don't have to go out in a skirt shorter than most men's underwear!"

Souji eyed where the skirt stopped at Yosuke's thighs then slid his gaze away when Yosuke glanced up from the bow, "It's not _that_ short," he said. "And at least you're more... free. I have to wear nylons that go up to here," he stopped twirling his sword and gestured to his waist for emphasis, "So restricting. And they rip so easily."

"How do you know?" Yosuke asked, looking at his ankles, "You're not even wearing them right now."

His partner didn't reply at first, but just stared past Yosuke with a distant look in his eyes, "There's just some things you learn..."

Yosuke blinked, then laughed, "Man, you're so weird. I was just asking."

"Besides," Souji started, "That's what you get for signing up the girls for this contest without their consent."

"Hey! I just thought it would be fun! I didn't know they wouldn't be able to pull out!" He sighed and adjusted the bow around his neck again, "This stupid thing. No matter how many times I tie it, it looks like the ones on my shoes."

Souji leant his bamboo sword against a desk and straightened his wig, "What are you trying to make it look like?"

Yosuke 'hmm'ed and 'ugh'ed and untied it once again, pulling it from his collar. "You know, like, perky. Like Sailor Moon's."

"Like Sailor Moon's," Souji repeated in monotone, his facial expression flat.

"Don't say it like that! Yeah, like hers! You know," he put his fists up to where the bow would be and flourished his fingers outwards, "Like that."

Souji's hand flew to his mouth to stifle a laugh and Yosuke blushed, "Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah," Souji chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He stepped up to him and took the fabric from his hand, "If I tie it perfectly, would you pose and say _'In the name of Junes, I will punish you!'_?"

"No," Yosuke replied flatly.

"What about Mikuru Beam?"

" _No._ "

"Damn," Souji cursed, "What about when it's just the two of us, like this? By ourselves?"

Yosuke looked away and said quietly, "Maybe." He cleared his throat and stood up straight, his hands going behind his back to help puff his chest out and closed his eyes in a haughty expression, "But we'll see if you can even tie it correctly!"

Souji smirked, "It's going to be even better than Sailor Moon's."

"Yeah, sure, we'll see," he tilted his head up a bit to give Souji room. "Hurry though, we still have to get our... makeup done by the girls," he grimaced.

Souji popped up the collar of Yosuke's shirt and got close to him to wrap the fabric around his neck, "I hope mine turns out subtle. Maybe just a little mascara."

Yosuke groaned, "Mine too. But if I know Chie, she'll put the gaudiest makeup on me just for revenge." Souji untied his own kerchief and draped it over his own shoulder, Yosuke didn't notice and kept complaining, his eyes still closed, "I can see it now: bright red lipstick, pink as hell blush, a crazy amount of eye shadow and so much mascara that I won't be able to see. I'll look like a clown."

Souji hummed, mostly focusing on tying Yosuke's bow, "Maybe. I think Yukiko knows how to apply makeup well, at least in a natural-looking way," he paused, "I hope I look pretty."

Yosuke peeked at him, "Don't start taking this seriously."

"Start?" he asked, "I'm not, not really, but I would like to look presentable. It _is_ a beauty contest, after all."

Yosuke closed his eyes and groaned again, "I can't believe you actually want to win this thing. I just want it to be over with and get back into my normal clothes." Souji finished the bow, and quietly moved behind him, pulling his kerchief down from his shoulder. "I especially can't wait to take the strawberry thing out of my hair, it's giving me a headache," Yosuke whined.

Souji quickly wrapped the fabric around Yosuke's wrists and pulled it tight, tying it into a perfect bow. Yosuke's eyes popped open and pulled at the knots, "Souji, what the hell?!" He struggled more as Souji walked back around to his front.

"I thought this'll be fun," he explained, "Maybe I can convince you to pose like Sailor Moon for me."

"Sailor—! You didn't even—!" Yosuke started, but Souji pointed to the perfect bow that adorned his chest. "Fine, what _ever_ , but how am I supposed to pose with my hands tied behind my back?!"

Souji crossed his arms, "You're right." Yosuke started to smile but Souji kept on talking, "I should've tied it around your mouth instead, it would've been more effective."

"You ass! Untie me!" Yosuke yelled and stepped towards him.

Souji stepped back, his hands up in a defensive gesture, "What're you gonna do with your hands tied?" He laughed.

Yosuke growled and took a few more steps towards him, but his socked foot slipped on the wooden floor. He fell face-first into Souji, who was forced backwards into a desk. It rattled against their weight and the bamboo sword fell and clacked to the floor.

"Ow..." Yosuke said after a pause, "Shit, that really hurt. Why are girls' socks so much smoother than ours?" His face was pressed against the other boy and he turned his head to speak to him, "Hey, are you o—" and stopped when he realized their position.

He had fallen against Souji, yeah, but he had also fallen to his knees while Souji was braced against the desk, his arms holding him upright. Yosuke's face was pressed right on Souji's crotch.

They both stared at each other with wide eyes, both afraid to move or say anything first. Yosuke is a little more flushed than Souji, and he gulps, "Um..."

"Sorry, I, uh..." Souji is the first to break eye contact to turn his head to the side, Yosuke watches as he swallowed before he spoke again, "I went too far with the teasing..."

"No, um, I overreacted," Yosuke confessed and looked down, making Souji flinch. He turned his head up again with a questioning look, "Are you—"

"You're rubbing against me," Souji said quickly, all in one breath.

"Against—? O-Oh," Yosuke froze, his face gaining at least three levels of redness, but he didn't move away.

Souji fidgeted, his face just as red as Yosuke's, "Y-Yeah, so if... you could move..." Yosuke rubbed his cheek more over his skirt and he quickly looked back down at him, "Y-Yosuke—?! What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd get back at you," he explained, "I've never seen you this flustered."

Souji's expression got under control, but just slightly, "This is no time for jokes—"

"I'm not joking," he interrupted, nuzzling Souji's crotch some more, "Maybe I just want to make you regret for wanting to gag me with your ribbon?"

At the word 'gag' Souji's hips jumped, but he took a breath and said, "No, I— Get up, let me untie you like you wanted."

"Nah, this makes it more interesting," he replied and returned to nosing the skirt. He felt Souji respond a little and hesitated. It really did start out as a joke but… “Hey, do me a favor? Lift your skirt; I can’t get at you like this,” he asked and leaned back to look up at him properly.

“Yosuke, I don’t think—”

“Partner,” he said, and gave a small smile and a wink.

Souji sighed heavily and blushed harder, glancing at the windows to the classroom. Deeming it safe, he leaned down and grabbed the skirt at his knees, “You can be scarily persuasive sometimes.” He bunched it up in his hands and pulled it up, revealing his plain black boxer-briefs.

“Not really,” he said and leaned closer to Souji, uncertain in his movements, “I just think you actually want me to do this.”

“I…” he trailed off, sliding his gaze away from him.

Yosuke stole a look up at him through his eyelashes, “I wouldn’t mind that though. I hope you don’t regret it.”

“I hope _you_ don’t regret it,” he said, making eye contact with Yosuke.

He paused, “I won’t.” He took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss the fabric that separated him from Souji. When he didn’t burst into flames or push him away, he got a little more courageous and mouthed him through his underwear. He traced the shape of his cock with his tongue and breathed hard, pulling away to gather more spit in his mouth.

He chanced a look up at Souji and found that he was watching him, breathing a bit harder himself. He got a little self-conscious, but gathered himself and moved back in, placing wet kisses on the underside of his dick, working his way up to the tip. He kissed and lightly sucked what he could reach of the head, and Souji drew in a hissing breath.

He pulled away immediately and started apologizing quickly, “Sorry! I’ve never done this before so I’m just doing what I’d like hoping you’d like it and—”

“Yosuke.” He froze when his partner spoke and he looked at him, “It… It was good, sorry, I’m… It’s good. Keep going. If you want,” his face was slightly red.

“A-All right. Sure, partner,” he said and moved in again to flick his tongue along his cock, wetting the fabric even more. Souji made a noise in his throat; he took it as a good thing and kept going, shifting himself closer and getting into it.

He felt himself starting to get aroused from this but ignored it; his hands were still tied behind him so he couldn’t do anything about it anyway. Instead he focused on licking Souji’s cock through his underwear and feeling it get harder and harder under his tongue. He flicked his gaze up to Souji and saw that he was still staring down at him, slack-jawed and grey eyes hazy. He groaned and closed his eyes; the fact that he was turning someone else on, that someone being his best buddy, sent a thrill through him.

He licked at the top band of his boxer-briefs, tasting skin for a split second, then grabbed it in his teeth and let go, snapping it very slightly, “Hey, partner, d’ya think you can take these off now?”

Souji swallowed, “Uh, this is the last chance you have if you want to… to back out or anything.”

The corner of Yosuke’s mouth jumped up into a smile, “I wouldn’t leave my buddy hangin’ like this.”

He nodded and glanced at the windows again, making double sure no one was there. He put the bottom hem of the skirt between his teeth, freeing his hands to hook his thumbs into the elastic of his underwear and shimmy them over his hips and down his thighs to pool at his ankles. His cock bobs free to stand half-erect.

Yosuke stared, “Wow…” he trails off, just taking in his partner. If he’d compare it to his own, they were about the same, but Souji’s noticeably thicker. He licked his lips.

With skirt in hand, Souji canted his hips forward, enough to gently press the tip of his cock against Yosuke’s lips as silent encouragement, “Please.”

Yosuke raised his eyes and made eye contact while he carefully slipped his tongue out to touch him. When he did, Souji let out a breath, and getting braver, Yosuke opened his mouth further and let his cock weigh on his tongue.

He considered the taste; it was a musty, semi-salty taste that wasn’t unpleasant at all. Careful of his teeth, he stuck his tongue out more and took it further into his mouth.  Above him, Souji sighed and thrust forward a little, trying to get more of Yosuke’s mouth around him. He didn’t expect it, so he sucked reflexively, which pulled a groan from Souji. Yosuke closed his eyes and rubbed his tongue along the underside at the same time he gave another suck.

The reaction was immediate. Souji gasped and bucked slightly, his fists tightening around the bunched up skirt in his hands. Yosuke quirked a small smirk around his cock and pulled off to lick the underside, “Good?”

Souji spread his legs a little more, his boxers at his ankles stretching a little. He opened his eyes half-mast to look down at him, “Y-Yeah, it’s really… good…”

Yosuke licked his cock from root to tip, flicking his tongue just under the head, “You know, you don’t need to hold in your noises or anything.” His partner inhaled sharply, but Yosuke kept talking, “I like hearing them.”

“Don’t… D-Don’t you think you’re— _AH!_ ” Souji was interrupted by Yosuke wrapping his lips around the cockhead and giving a hard suck.

He pulled away and smiled softly when Souji opened his eyes again, “You worry too much. I’m not doing this as a joke. I’m doing it ‘cause I want to.”

Souji breathed in then out, his eyes traveling from Yosuke’s face to his chest to his lap; the corner of his mouth bent up into a smirk. He shifted back, pulling his foot from his underwear and propping himself up on the desk behind him, then moved his leg between Yosuke’s and lightly touched his socked foot to the prominent erection that tented the plaid skirt.

Yosuke leaned forward onto his leg and groaned loudly, his arms trying to free themselves behind him, “ _A-Ah_ , wait—”

“Looks to me like you’re enjoying it, too,” he slipped his foot lower under the skirt and rubbed the top of his foot up the underside of Yosuke’s still-clothed dick.

He moaned louder and pressed his face to Souji’s thigh, using his leg to support himself. “S-So what? I, _hah_ , can’t help it…” He shifted his hips forward and exhaled in one quick breath _‘keep going partner please’_ before he spoke again, “Your face and, _ah!,_ your noises are pretty hot…”

Souji chuckled, “I could say the same about you, Yosuke.”

Yosuke glared up at him then slipped his mouth back over Souji’s cock, enveloping it as much as he could without gagging. The boy above him moaned and thrust his hips forward slightly, just as Yosuke predicted that and pulled away a bit. He glanced up at Souji and slowly started bobbing his head up and down, keeping a steady rhythm.

Somehow, Souji remembered to keep his foot moving over Yosuke’s own arousal. When he started moving again, Yosuke faltered in his rhythm and groaned around his cock, his tongue curling up to press against the bottom.

He made a sound in his throat and pulled his skirt up back to his mouth to hold it between his teeth. With a hand now free, he threaded his fingers through Yosuke’s hair, mussing it more than usual. Said boy looked up with a questioning look in his eyes, but kept bobbing his head.

Souji pet and caressed and tugged his hair all at the same time, sighing quietly every time Yosuke bobbed low over his cock. At one point, he pushed the strawberry ties out of brown hair and they bounced off Yosuke’s thigh and clinked on the floor next to him. With those out of the way, Souji could flex his fingers into his hair as much as he wanted.

Yosuke wanted to keep watching him, the way his eyebrows were furrowed and the way his grey eyes were slightly unfocused down on him, but the foot rubbing him and how his partner pulled his hair and stroked his scalp forced his eyes closed in pleasure. He sucked harder and Souji’s fingers tightened in his hair, and they both groaned at the same time.

He slowly started bobbing faster and started losing himself in the feeling of having his best friend’s dick in his mouth, and his best friend _enjoying it_. He tried moving lower onto him with each bob, and before long got nearly all of Souji in his mouth. Once again he moved away when he tried thrusting up, keeping himself and Souji in check, who made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat from the loss. Yosuke wanted his hands to be free so he could touch his partner’s thighs and his stomach and maybe pull him even closer.

Feeling Souji slowly tense up, he decided to keep this pace going, making him tense further and further. He moaned around his cock and Souji gripped his hair tighter, pulling a louder moan from him. Yosuke kept moving, flicking and rubbing his tongue as much as he could to pleasure his partner.

Souji goes rigid and with a loud, muffled groan, grips Yosuke’s hair hard and cums into his mouth. Yosuke jumps a bit and starts swallowing automatically, but it overflows and dribbles out of the corner of his lips. Souji’s foot presses up against him hard and he shudders through his own orgasm with a quiet whimper.

Yosuke pulls away, still sucking slightly in order to swallow everything. Breathing hard, Souji takes his hand from Yosuke’s hair, noticing that it’s sticking up more than normal. He removes the damp skirt fabric from his mouth and swallowed, “S-Sorry, I kind of got carried a—” he stopped when he saw Yosuke licking up the dribbling semen from his mouth.

He grimaced, “You don’t taste too good, partner.” He licked his lips, “But I guess I can get used to it.”

Souji stared at him in complete disbelief, a blush darkening over his cheeks. “You’re… You’re such an _idiot_ ,” he mumbled and covered his face with the back of his hand.

Yosuke looked up at him and smiled, though Souji couldn’t see him. He shrugged, “Maybe I am. Can we talk about this later though? I can’t feel my arms and it’d be cool if you’d untie me now.”

“Uh, right,” Souji bent down and stepped back into his underwear, then pulled them back up under his skirt. He straightens it and makes a show of dusting it off before kneeling behind Yosuke and undoing the kerchief that held his wrists together.

He helps him up onto his unsteady legs, “Ah, man, my legs are asleep…” he grinds out, frowning.

Souji lets him lean on him until Yosuke can stand on his own, “Sorry.”

“Huh? Dude, it’s not your fault,” he smirked. “Technically, it’s mine,” he rubs at his wrists then adds, “Well, maybe not, you did tie me up first.”

“That was—”

“I know,” Yosuke interjected, “I’m the one that started it. I wanted to, so,” he shrugged again. Souji’s gaze dropped to the strawberry ties on the floor. He bent down to pick them up. Yosuke picked at the front of his short skirt, “Ew, I feel really gross. I’m all sticky.” He ‘ugh’ed in frustration, “I’m gonna have to stay like this until after the contest! This sucks.”

Souji was about to reply when there was a knock at the door, “Helloooo? Are you boys done in there?”

“Shit, it’s Chie and the girls!” Yosuke whispered. “What do we do?”

“Senpai? Are you guys finally dressed?” It was Rise’s voice this time.

Yosuke cleared his throat, “J-Just a second! We’re still indecent!” then cursed his poor choice of words. “Hey, what do we do?!”

Souji looked around and eyed a school desk, “There, go sit there, quick!” Yosuke complied and pulled a chair closer to sit in it. He also grabbed the bamboo sword on the floor and propped it back up again. Souji wound the strawberry tie around his fingers and paused.

“What’s up? C’mon hurry, before the girls burst in!” Yosuke sounded panicked.

His partner looked at him, “I’ll… I’ll repay the favor.”

“What?”

“What you did for me just now,” he replied, blushing a little. “I think I should.”

“Oh,” Yosuke glanced away, then back, “You don’t—”

“I know. I want to.”

He didn’t say anything, but his expression was downcast when he nodded. Souji sighed and adjusted his wig, then moved up behind him. He put his fingers back in Yosuke’s hair and cleared his throat, “Okay, you girls can come in now.”

The girls all piled in, but Yosuke wasn’t paying attention to their complaints about them taking too long. He was thinking about Souji and his future repayment. He didn’t know if he wanted it if it was some sense of “duty”.

He’ll have to ask when it finally happens.

**Author's Note:**

> idk I got this idea and really wanted to write it. This is the first time I'm writing these two so constructive criticism is appreciated! ~~(I'm writing another fic with... a nurse so it'd help a lot! B) )~~ done!


End file.
